the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Nirvana Bistro Bar
Nirvana Bistro Bar (also known as Nirvana Bistro & Bar or simply Nirvana) was a Buddhist-themed, gay-friendly bar located at 43 Neil Road, Singapore 088825. Telephone number: 6224 2865. It opened in July 2012 and closed down in June 2013. Opening Hours Monday: 12pm – 12am Tuesday – Friday: 12pm – 1am Sat and Public Holiday Eve: 4pm – 2am Sunday: Closed. Patrons could have lunch or dinner in a tranquil and calming environment just a few minutes' walk from busy Chinatown and the hectic Central Business District. The bar offered an escape from the hustle and bustle, enabling one to relax and refresh one's body and mind. Upon stepping into Nirvana, one immediately felt a sense of peace and warmth, accentuated by its decor and friendly service. Apart from drinks, Nirvana Bistro Bar offered a variety of light to hearty meals, as well as a good selection of daily baked homemade cakes. Their Lunch and Dinner Sets were priced at just S$15.50, with different combinations to suit one's changing appetite. A typical lunch or dinner set menu would include: Sandwich + Soup Sandwich + Salad Salad + Soup with Coffee, Tea or Soft Drink As a starter, one could choose between a Cream of Chicken and Cream of Mushroom. For Salads, one could try their Mango Honey Roasted Chicken where the mango topping is freshly made by co-owner and chef Ezekiel Yeo. Nirvana boasted a wide range of sandwiches from the basic Grilled Cheese or BLT, to their popular Grilled Roast Chicken with Wasabi. Nirvana also offered an afternoon tea set menu comprising a cup of tea or coffee with a slice of delicious cake for a mere S$10. The freshly baked cakes included Carrot Cake, Blueberry Cheese Cake and the Quadruple Choco Orange Cake, a favourite with some. However, it was the Triple White Chocolate Cake that was the most popular with customers and which built a loyal following among regulars. Lunch, Dinner and Tea Sets were available from 12pm to 10pm, from Mondays to Fridays. Nirvana Bistro Bar offered a nice environment for one to get some quiet work done with free wi-fi within. It was also perfect for business meetings and discussions during the day where one can also have one's cuppa and inspiration. Nirvana Bistro Bar offered a great venue for cosy events as well. https://youtu.be/RMQ4v3pVHM0 https://youtu.be/gqXroLZnLyo It was featured in TimeOut magazine on 28 May 2012https://www.timeout.com/singapore/restaurants/nirvana-bistro-bar-closed. =Closure= The bar closed down in 2013 and was taken over by OUT Bar, a gay bar. The telephone number, however, remained unchanged. Shortly before it closed, it posted the following message on its Facebook page on 6 June 2013: "Dear friends, it will be Nirvana's last weekend and last day on Tuesday 11 June 2013. We are closing for minor renovations on Wed 12 June to Fri 14 June 2013 as something new is OUT soon on Sat 15 June 2013. Do follow us on our Facebook page for more info. On behalf of Nirvana, I would like to thank you for your support throughout the year of Nirvana Bistro Bar. See you this weekend for the last of Nirvana! Thank you." =See also= *OUT Bar *Ebar =References= *Nirvana Bistro Bar's Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/pg/NirvanaBistroBar/about/?ref=page_internal. *Kevin Khoo, "Nirvana Bistro Bar opens at Neil Road", SuperAdrianMe.com, 14 June 2012https://www.superadrianme.com/food-and-beverage/nirvana-bistro-bar-opens-at-neil-road/. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles